dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Prescott/Gallery
Official Stills "Chrysalis" Episode_1_Screenshot-08.jpg|Nathan punches Warren "Out of Time" Out_of_Time_Screenshots-02.jpg|Principal Wells holds a meeting in his officer after the incident with Kate Marsh Out_of_Time_Screenshots-07.jpg|Principal Wells hands Max a contract to sign after confessing her truth about Kate Marsh to him "Dark Room" "Polarized" Screenshots "Chrysalis" Nathan Prescott-05.jpg|Nathan psychs himself up for his meeting with Chloe in the girls bathroom Nathan Prescott-06.jpg Nathan Prescott-04.jpg Nathan Prescott-07.png|Nathan threatens Chloe with a gun Nathan Prescott-03.jpg Nathan Angry.png|Nathan confronts Max Nathan Prescott-02.jpg|Nathan watches something on a video camera as the snow falls "Out of Time" Max_Bedroom_Ep2-19.jpg|Max's room is vandalized Max_Bedroom_Ep2-13.jpg|Max's head photoshopped in an artwork Max_Bedroom_Ep2-15.jpg Max Bedroom Ep2-17.jpg|Threatening message painted across Max's photo collage Nathan's_Father_Text.png|Sean Prescott's text to Max Caulfield Nathan_(Ep2)-02.png|Nathan and Victoria make fun of Max while sitting on her desk Nathan_Prescott-03.png Nathan_Prescott-04.png Nathan_Prescott-01.png Nathan_Prescott_Doodle.jpg|Max's doodle of Nathan Prescott Nathan_(Ep2)-03.jpg|Nathan frozen in time next to Luke Parker's friend Nathan_(Ep2)-01.png|Nathan visits Victoria Chase's bedroom after the incident with Kate Marsh "Chaos Theory" Nathan_Prescott_Complaints-01.png|Readable text versions of complaints filed against Nathan Prescott Nathan_Prescott_Complaints-02.png|Readable text versions of complaints filed against Nathan Prescott Blackwell_Academy_Files-04.png|Nathan Prescott's school file found in Principal Wells's office Blackwell_Academy_Files-09.png|Readable text version Anon_Threat_2.png|The second anonymous threat believed to have sent Nathan Prescott Sean_Prescott-01.png|Sean Prescott's letter to Blackwell Academy Sean_Prescott-02.png|Readable Text version Nathan_Medication.png|Medication found in Nathan Prescott's locker in the Blackwell Academy Gym "Dark Room" NathanSlate.jpg|The slate outside Nathan's room NathanProjector.jpg|The projector in Nathan's room Projector1.jpg|The first image projected in Nathan's room Projector2.jpg|The second image projected in Nathan's room Projector3.jpg|The third image projected in Nathan's room NathanTriptych.jpg|The triptych in Nathan's room NewRomantics.jpg|A poster in Nathan's room WhaleSongs.jpg|Nathan's music player with whale songs in his room NathanBondage.jpg|A bondage poster in Nathan's room NathanCamera.jpg|A camera in Nathan's room NathanPills.jpg|Pills and alcohol in Nathan's room BrokenLamp.jpg|The lamp Chloe broke in Nathan's room ChloeAssholeNote.jpg|Chloe's blackmail note to Nathan ChloeAssholeNote-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version ChloeNathanPhoto.jpg|The photo Nathan took of Chloe when he drugged her GunManual.jpg|The manual for Nathan's gun GunManual-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version SeanNathanPhoto.jpg|A photo of Nathan and Sean Prescott NathanDiploma.jpg|A "best son" diploma Sean Prescott gave to Nathan NathanDiploma-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version RageOn.jpg|An anger management book by Dr. Bill in Nathan's room RageOn-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-VicParty.jpg|An email Nathan sent to Victoria about the End of the World Party NathanEmail-VicParty-Readable Text.jpg|Readable text version KateVideo.jpg|Nathan's web browser, open to the video of Kate at the October 4 Vortex Club party KateVideo-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-Sean.jpg|An email from Sean Prescott to Nathan NathanEmail-Sean-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-Kristine.jpg|An email from Kristine Prescott to Nathan NathanEmail-Kristine-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version Dexomine.jpg|Nathan's web browser, open to a website for buying diet pills Dexomine-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-Wells.jpg|An email from Principal Wells to Nathan (if Max reported Nathan) NathanEmail-Wells-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanBeachPhoto.jpg|A photo by Nathan of someone on the beach NathanBirdPhoto.jpg|A photo by Nathan of dead birds Nathan_photo.jpg|A photo by Nathan of an injured Pompidou (if Max threw a bone towards the road) Nathan-MaxPhoto.jpg|The photo of Max stolen by Nathan if she reported him to Principal Wells in Episode 1 NathanAltar.jpg|The items from Kate's shrine stolen by Nathan if she dies BurnerPhone.jpg|Max finds the burner phone hidden behind Nathan's couch Scribbles.jpg|The scrawled numbers Nathan kept with his burner phone (including the passcode for the Dark Room) Scribbles-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version USA-Mobile.jpg|The "USA Mobile" card that came with Nathan's burner phone USA-Mobile-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version of USA mobile card Burner-Passcode.jpg|The correct PIN for Nathan's burner phone Burner-PUK.jpg|The PUK for Nathan's phone BurnerText-09-30-GHB.jpg|Nathan's text conversation with Frank from September 30 and October 1 BurnerText-09-30-GHB-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version of conversation starting September 30 BurnerText-10-03-Work.jpg|Nathan's texts with someone Max presumes to be Sean Prescott BurnerText-10-03-Work-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version of Nathan's "brutal" texts from someone Max presumes to be Sean Prescott BurnerText-10-04-Party.jpg|Nathan's text conversation with Frank immediately preceding the party on October 4. BurnerText-10-04-Party-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version of Nathan's conversation with Frank before the October 4 Vortex Club party. BurnerText-10-04-DarkRoom.jpg|Nathan's text conversation with Frank demanding he supply Nathan at the Old Barn BurnerText-10-04-DarkRoom-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version of Nathan's conversation with Frank about a house call BurnerText-10-07-Morning.jpg|Nathan's text conversation with Frank from the early morning of October 7 BurnerText-10-07-Morning-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version of Nathan's early morning conversation with Frank on October 7 BurnerText-10-07-Night.jpg|Nathan's text conversation with Frank from the night of October 7 BurnerText-10-07-Night-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version BurnerText-10-08-SmartMouth.jpg|Nathan's threatening text to Max from the morning of October 8 BurnerText-10-08-SmartMouth-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version BurnerText-10-08-Feminazi.jpg|Nathan's threatening text to Max (if he got suspended) BurnerText-10-08-Feminazi-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version BurnerText-10-08-looser.jpg|Nathan's taunting text to Max (if she got suspended) BurnerText-10-08-looser-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanDeal.jpg|David's photograph of Nathan dealing drugs NathanDriving.jpg|David's photograph of Nathan driving NathanFight.jpg|David's photograph of Nathan fighting with Warren NathanLicensePlate.jpg|David's photograph of Nathan's license plate FrankClientList.jpg|Frank's client/nickname list (including "Rott: Nathan") FrankClientList-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version FrankDeal-09-30-2200.jpg|Frank's September 30 deal with Nathan FrankDeal-09-30-2200-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version FrankDeal-10-04-1740.jpg|Frank's October 4 afternoon deal with Nathan FrankDeal-10-04-1740-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version FrankDeal-10-04-2300.jpg|Frank's October 4 late night deal with Nathan FrankDeal-10-04-2300-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version FrankDeal-10-07-0310.jpg|Frank's October 7 early morning deal with Nathan FrankDeal-10-07-0310-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version File:FrankDeal-10-07-1550.jpg|Frank's October 7 afternoon deal with Nathan File:FrankDeal-10-07-1550-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version File:FrankDeal-10-07-2250.jpg|Frank's October 7 night deal with Nathan File:FrankDeal-10-07-2250-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanText-Edgy.jpg|Nathan's text if Max stopped Warren and didn't damage Nathan's door NathanText-Edgy-Door.jpg|Nathan's texts if Max stopped Warren and damaged Nathan's door NathanText-Salty.jpg|Nathan's text if Max didn't stop Warren and didn't damage Nathan's door NathanText-Salty-Door.jpg|Nathan's texts if Max didn't stop Warren and damaged Nathan's door NathanJacket-DarkRoom.jpg|Nathan's jacket in the Dark Room (if he got suspended) NathanGuideNote.jpg|An unsigned note from someone who warns Nathan to follow their lead or he's on his own. NathanGuideNote-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanPsychiatristLetter.jpg|A letter from Nathan's psychiatrist terminating his treatment of Nathan and expressing concerns about Nathan posing a danger to himself and others. NathanPsychiatristLetter-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanSuspensionLetter.jpg|A letter from Sean Prescott to Nathan if Nathan gets suspended NathanSuspensionLetter-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanRachelJunkyard.jpg|A picture of Rachel Amber and Nathan posed in the junkyard, where Rachel was buried. "Polarized"